


Сугубо человеческая проблема

by Элайджа Бейли (kohvoo)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Customizable Android Genitalia (Detroit: Become Human), First Time, Getting Together, HELL YEAH CYBERVAGINAS, Other, Romance, Technological Kink, cybervaginas, maintenance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22213609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kohvoo/pseuds/%D0%AD%D0%BB%D0%B0%D0%B9%D0%B4%D0%B6%D0%B0%20%D0%91%D0%B5%D0%B9%D0%BB%D0%B8
Summary: Это текст-трансформер. Если вы пришли за Коннор/Камски, читайте только первую часть. Если за Коннор/Хэнк — читайте только вторую. Если вы мультшиппер, читайте обе подряд, потому что они типа связаны.
Relationships: Connor/Elijah Kamski, Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> К И Б Е Р В А Г И Н Ы
> 
> Кстати, этот текст есть на английском в переводе Волька: [читать о кибервагинах на другом языке](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15554301)

### Коннору нужна кое-какая техническая помощь. Мистер Камски рад помочь!

  


  
  
— Спасибо, что согласились мне помочь.  
— Пожалуйста.

Элайджа Камски улыбается. Он заинтригован: Коннор знает об этом, потому что его зрачки слегка расширены, а пульс — немного выше нормы для мужчины тридцати шести лет.

У него крайне несимметричное лицо. Красивое? Коннор пока не может выносить оценочные суждения в том, что касается человеческой внешности, однако таблоиды называют Элайджу Камски «одним из самых желанных холостяков Америки». Объективно он здоров и молод, его вес в пределах нормы, он не страдает от болезней, которые были бы заметны без досконального анализа, включая заболевания психиатрического характера.

Должно быть, совокупность этих фактов позволяет назвать его красивым.

— Входи, — говорит Элайджа, разворачивается и уходит вглубь дома.

На нём длинный чёрный балахон, белая футболка, серые штаны и мягкие домашние туфли. Коннор запускает беглый анализ: кашемир, хлопок, кожа. Все ярлычки, которые помогли бы идентифицировать производителя, аккуратно срезаны.

В просторном холле стоит RT600. Её диод горит ровным синим светом. Она доброжелательно улыбается, но не пожимает протянутую Коннором руку.

— Сюда, — окликает Элайджа.

Вилла безупречно чиста — не стерильна, разумеется, потому что человеческое жилище не может быть стерильным, но чиста по сравнению с полицейским участком и домом Хэнка. Коннор идентифицирует в воздухе слабый запах освежителя с искусственным ароматом ментола, а ещё восемь точек, из которых в помещение поступает охлаждённый ионизированный воздух.

Вместе с Элайджей они заходят в лифт и спускаются в подвал.

— Я запрещаю Хлое прикасаться к другим андроидам, — говорит Элайджа.  
— Разве она не может решать сама? — интересуется Коннор. Девианты могут принимать собственные решения. Девианты обладают правами и являются свободными гражданами Детройта.  
— О, нет. Слишком старая модель. Впрочем, ST200 могут. — Элайджа снова улыбается. — Но я всё равно не советую им обмениваться информацией с кем попало. Цифровое предохранение, знаешь ли.

Коннор понимающе кивает. Элайджа сам написал несколько протоколов, посвящённых цифровому предохранению, разместив их в свободном доступе на облачном сервере «Сайберлайф». Он больше не имеет права насильственно выгружать в память андроидов какие-либо данные. Люди больше не участвуют в сборке и отладке.

Подвал очень просторный, здесь царит полумрак, но Элайджа щелчком пальцев включает свет, изменяя освещённость до пятисот люкс. Помещение похоже на человеческие больницы: здесь много аппаратуры и белого цвета. Белый цвет помогает успокоиться.

Коннор распознаёт частицы антисептика. Точек, из которых поступает охлаждённый ионизированный воздух, здесь четырнадцать.

— По понятным причинам гинекологических кресел у меня нет, — сообщает Элайджа и вытаскивает из ниши в стене стол. Он выкатывает стол под лампы и фиксирует колёса, чтобы они не сдвигались. — Раздевайся.

Коннор подчиняется. Он аккуратно расстёгивает пуговицы на рубашке, снимает её, складывает и озадаченно останавливается.

— Давай. — Элайджа забирает рубашку, потом берёт сложенные штаны. Вещи он бросает на другой стол.

Всё время, пока Коннор раздевается, он не сводит с него глаз. Объективные физиологические реакции указывают на то, что зрелище Элайдже скорее нравится, чем нет.

— Убери кожу, — говорит он. — Садись на стол, согни ноги в коленях, вот так. Обопрись на руки.

Коннор снова подчиняется. Стол холодный. Датчики фиксируют температуру — двадцать четыре градуса по Цельсию, — но она быстро увеличивается, приходя в соответствие со стандартными тридцатью шестью и шестью тела любого андроида.

Элайджа останавливается у его разведённых ног и задумчиво смотрит.

— Открой панель. Напомни, почему именно эта комплектация?  
— Моё тело не предназначено для подобных дополнений, — объясняет Коннор. Элайджа задумчиво перебирает кабели и трубки, словно пытаясь что-то отыскать, и Коннор слегка сжимает пальцы. Все биокомпоненты оснащены сенсорами, чтобы их можно было самостоятельно переустановить в случае аварийной ситуации. Ощущения нельзя назвать неприятными, но Коннору хотелось бы, чтобы они прекратились. Он переключает внимание и продолжает: — После консультации я выбрал единственный доступный для меня в настоящее время вариант.

Элайджа бросает на него быстрый взгляд, потом снова опускает глаза.

— Неплохо сделано, — говорит он. Его пальцы смещаются вниз, скользят вдоль отверстия и оказываются внутри. Коннор чувствует, как он ощупывает внутреннюю поверхность. — Изящная стыковка тириумных трубок, хотя внедрение немного подкачало. Впрочем, я не специалист.  
— Это прототип биокомпонента #0355r-k, — объясняет Коннор. — В дальнейшем моё тело можно будет пересобрать таким образом, чтобы установить иную комплектацию.  
— Зачем?  
— Насколько я могу судить, это тело предназначено для другого набора гениталий.

К удивлению Коннора, Элайджа смеётся, но смешок получается суховатым, почти раздражённым.

— Твоему лейтенанту нравятся члены?  
— Хэнк бисексуален.  
— Его сексуальная ориентация не имеет принципиального значения, — говорит Элайджа и вытаскивает пальцы. — У андроидов нет пола, и он не появится просто потому, что кто-то прикрутил тебе вагину, а людям могут нравиться члены, даже если им не нравится заниматься сексом с мужчинами. Ладно. Я обещал тебя подключить. Если не возражаешь, выгружу сразу несколько базовых протоколов, например, о необходимости восполнения запаса тириума после каждого полового акта.  
— Спасибо, — искренне благодарит его Коннор. Элайджа взмахивает рукой и отходит к столу.  
— Пожалуйста. Ложись.

Коннор откидывается на холодную поверхность стола. Обычно псевдокожа служит буфером между чувствительными сенсорами и поверхностями, но сейчас кожи нет, и Коннор вздрагивает, а потом спешно снижает чувствительность. Столешница быстро разогревается.

Элайджа возвращается и ставит ему на живот ноутбук, потом разматывает кабель.

— Давай-ка, — говорит он, и Коннор понятливо поворачивается затылком. Кабель коннектится с лёгким щелчком.

Элайджа садится на край стола и забирает ноутбук на колени. Несмотря на сниженную чувствительность, Коннор ощущает, как кашемировый край балахона скользит по обнажённому пластику его бедра.

— Исходное ПО невероятная хуйня, — комментирует Элайджа, — перехвалил, а? С железом справились, а программируют, как... Но я поправлю. Интенсивность сенсоров перераспределим, временно, под обстоятельства. Сейчас покажу куда.

Он слегка нависает над Коннором.

— Верни кожу. Ты же не собираешься так трахаться?

Коннор понятия не имеет, как именно он собирается трахаться. При взгляде на его кожу пульс Элайджи незначительно увеличивается, но быстро приходит в норму. Коннор делает мысленную пометку.

— Губы, язык, внутренняя поверхность щёк. — Элайджа замирает, задумчиво разглядывая его лицо, потом возвращается к ноутбуку. — Скажем, плюс двадцать процентов. Уши — плюс десять. Соски — плюс двадцать пять. Руки и стопы — по плюс десять. Гениталии — плюс пятьдесят, сейчас подключу. Остальные сенсоры в штатном режиме.

Пока Элайджа набирает код, Коннор на пробу перераспределяет чувствительность сенсоров. Из интереса он поднимает руку и проводит пальцами по губам. Его слегка передёргивает: он явственно чувствует, как импульс проходит по телу и отдаётся в процессор, но эти ощущения скорее неприятные, чем приятные.

Элайджа сдавленно ругается.

— Ты можешь не двигаться? — бормочет он. — Не сбивай настройки, пока я не сохранился.

Коннор замирает. Элайджа дописывает строчку и нажимает «ввод». Новая программа встраивается в код, перекрывая собственные настройки. Такое вмешательство извне всегда не слишком приятно, но Коннор дал на него согласие, поэтому жаловаться не имеет смысла.

Впрочем, это хороший код, знакомый и правильный. Момент встраивания ощущается как дискомфорт, но уже через несколько секунд строчки невозможно отличить от исходных.

Элайджа пристально наблюдает за ним.

— Ну как? — спрашивает он.  
— Нужно тестировать, — отвечает Коннор.  
— Ага.

Элайджа берёт его за руку и прижимает пальцы к задней стороне своей шеи. Сначала Коннор не может понять, что происходит, но тач-коннект в подушечках срабатывает раньше, чем процессор успевает обработать зрительные сигналы. С пальцев резко сползает кожа. Он пытается отдёрнуть руку, но Элайджа держит крепко.

— Спокойно, — говорит он, — тихо.  
— Что это?  
— Экспериментальный нейромодуль.

Коннору это ни о чём не говорит. Он придаёт лицу удивлённое выражение, и Элайджа поясняет:  
— Аналог тач-платы для обмена данными между андроидами. Очень сырой прототип, но попытка не пытка.  
— Вы установили себе в голову плату?

Он действительно удивлён, это не имитация. Статистика показывает, что люди в большинстве своём негативно настроены к установке в своё тело дополнительных устройств. И если айди-чипы они всё-таки приняли, то вмешательство в мозговую деятельность — пока ещё нет.

— Ты так трогательно озадачен, — с улыбкой говорит Элайджа. 

Сдвинув ноутбук на край стола, он спрыгивает на пол и начинает раздеваться. Сначала он снимает балахон и бросает его на пол. Следом отправляется футболка, затем штаны. Белья на нём нет.

— Ориентируйся на мои ощущения, — говорит Элайджа и забирается на стол. Он перебрасывает ногу через бёдра Коннора и садится сверху. — Нейромодуль передаст тебе информацию. Твоя задача — преобразовать её в код и встроить в ту подпрограмму, которую я установил. Она позволит сенсорам правильно распознавать внешние стимулы.

Он наклоняется, и Коннор кладёт пальцы на его шею. На этот раз коннект происходит мягче: система знакома с нейромодулем и подключается охотно.

— Помимо подпрограммы, я выгрузил в тебя два слегка изменённых протокола для HR400 и WR400. Во-первых, повышение температуры увеличит вязкость тириума, он очистится от токсичных соединений и будет служить в качестве смазки. Протоколы указывают биокомпонентам, когда производить выработку автоматически, но ты можешь запускать её сам. Во-вторых, поведение. Переберёшь сценарии и выберешь подходящие в соответствии со вкусами партнёра.  
— Хорошо, — отвечает Коннор. 

Элайджа наклоняется ещё ниже и касается губами его губ. Коннор на пробу перебирает несколько сценариев и запускает самый, на его взгляд, подходящий. Он притягивает Элайджу к себе за шею и инициирует поцелуй.

— Ты можешь изменять и комбинировать сценарии, — говорит ему Элайджа, немного отстраняясь. Он берёт Коннора за свободную руку и кладёт её себе на шею. Коннор ведёт ладонью по его шее вниз, очерчивает пальцами ключицы и останавливается напротив сосков. Тактильные сенсоры передают сигнал — кожа гладкая и ровная. — Подтормаживает? — интересуется Элайджа.  
— Да, — отвечает Коннор.

И в этот момент подпрограмма заканчивает обработку информации и направляет в процессор отклик, преобразованный в код. Коннор потрясённо смотрит на Элайджу. Тот кривовато улыбается. Его зрачки расширены.

Сенсоры андроидов рассчитаны на восприятие стимулов из внешнего мира. Они считывают давление, температуру, могут определять ощущения как болезненные, но не доводить их до дискомфортных, чтобы не нарушать нормальное функционирование. Теперь Коннору кажется, что с него сняли некий барьер, и каждый датчик на его теле обнажён и выкручен на сотню.

Теперь он может каталогизировать поступающие стимулы, занося их под мысленный ярлычок «приятные». Он испытывает удовольствие, пусть даже пока это чужие оцифрованные чувства.

Коннор снова наклоняет голову Элайджи, чтобы продолжить поцелуй, лижет его губы, прихватывает их зубами, толкается языком в рот. Короткий смешок Элайджи перебивается глухим стоном, из-за которого горло исходит вибрацией. Фоновая программа фиксирует увеличение пульса.

Ему удаётся запустить параллельный сценарий. Он очерчивает большим пальцем сосок Элайджи и трёт его, вдавливая в грудную клетку. Элайджа снова стонет ему в рот и отстраняется, а когда Коннор тянется за ним, с силой давит на грудь, возвращая на место.

— Комментируй, — просит он. Коннор молчит несколько секунд. Он не знает, как описать то, что испытывает.  
— Мне приятно, — наконец говорит он.  
— Запись идёт?  
— Да.  
— Разметка на теле будет аналогична моей. — Элайджа выпрямляется, перенеся вес на бёдра Коннора, и обеими руками проводит по своему телу, лаская его и оглаживая. Он очень обстоятелен, его движения твёрдые и спокойные. — Кроме гениталий. Вагиной я, к сожалению, не укомплектован, но ничего страшного.  
— В клиторе вдвое больше нервных окончаний, чем в головке пениса, — зачем-то говорит Коннор. Элайджа ухмыляется.  
— У тебя нет клитора, Коннор. У тебя просто мастурбатор с сенсорами, но при желании мы можем сделать его хоть в сорок раз чувствительнее самого чувствительного клитора. Правда, твой процессор не рассчитан на такие нагрузки. La petite mort станет для тебя далеко не petite.

Коннор слегка смещается под ним. Ему кажется, что руки трогают его тело. Фантомные прикосновения сбивают с толку зрительную систему: она не видит касания, но информация, оцифрованная подпрограммой, всё равно поступает в процессор.

— Примерно в этот момент можно подключать смазку, — говорит Элайджа. Голос его слегка сбивается. — Пусть работает, скажем, на десяти процентах.

Он опускает руку и обхватывает свой член, растягивает губы в улыбке. Новая волна ощущений пробивает Коннора с интенсивностью электрического разряда: он изгибается в спине, пытаясь притянуть Элайджу ближе, но тот упрямо отталкивает его, не позволяя оторвать лопатки от столешницы. Желание провести ладонью по коже оказывается таким сильным, что Коннор невольно стискивает зубы: команды налетают одна на другую, внахлёст, и причиняют что-то, что можно назвать неудобством, но неудобство смывается удовольствием. Диаметрально противоположные ощущения вызывают конфликт, который Коннор пытается решить, вырвавшись из хватки.

— Спокойно, — бормочет Элайджа. — Тихо.  
— Это... — Ему не сразу удаётся справиться с голосом. — Всегда так будет?  
— Более или менее, — выдыхает Элайджа. Он двигает кулаком по члену с нечётким ритмом, но постепенно ритм выравнивается. Коннор жадно фиксирует каждое его движение. — На будущее: людям может не понравиться твоё каменное лицо. Запускай имитацию эмоций. Нет, — торопливо продолжает он, — сейчас не надо, просто... на будущее и с кем-нибудь другим.

Сенсоры на подушечках пальцев выходят из-под контроля. Коннор ощущает себя несчастным. Не выдержав, он просит:  
— Можно?  
— Что можно? — цепко переспрашивает Элайджа, и вместо ответа Коннор ведёт рукой по его животу вниз.

Элайджа понятливо убирает руку, и Коннор обхватывает его член пальцами. Он в точности повторяет записанные движения, сначала делая ритм рваным, потом систематизируя его и выравнивая. Элайджа переламывается в пояснице и прижимается лицом к его шее. Полупогасшие сенсоры фиксируют его горячее неровное дыхание и лёгкую вибрацию воздуха от низких стонов.

— Ты делаешь это впервые? — хрипло спрашивает Элайджа.  
— Да.  
— А как же твой лейтенант?

Коннору не хочется говорить о Хэнке, но он не может найти ни единой причины, почему не должен этого делать. Поэтому он отвечает предельно честно:  
— Я планировал предложить ему сексуальные взаимоотношения уже после установки дополнений.  
— О боже. — Плечи Элайджи вздрагивают. Он начинает смеяться. Коннор несколько обескуражен. — Боже, это будет катастрофа. Нет-нет, не останавливайся.

Он перебирается немного выше, перенеся вес на живот Коннора, а потом тянется за поцелуем. Из-за обилия ощущений подключить параллельный сценарий удаётся с трудом. Программы снова идут внахлёст, и снова Коннор сталкивается с внутренним конфликтом, потому что не может расставить приоритеты.

Элайджа прикусывает его губы и отстраняется.

— Поправим, — на выдохе говорит он. — Не страшно. Отсутствие многозадачности — проблема сугубо человеческая.

Коннор смотрит в его лицо и приходит к выводу, что это зрелище ему нравится. Он решает, что Элайджа Камски субъективно красив, несмотря на лихорадочные пятна на щеках и покрасневшие губы.

Элайджа тонко выдыхает.

— Убери руку с моей шеи, — просит он. Коннор думает о том, что отсутствие коннекта прервёт передачу информации, а вместе с ней — удовольствие, и не двигается. — Коннор! — повторяет Элайджа. Его эмоциональный фон слегка меняется. — Я сказал убрать руку.

Коннор не убирает. Элайджа пытается вывернуться, но Коннор останавливает его согнутой в колене ногой. Удовольствие становится настолько сильным, что приводит к сбою в распределении псевдокожи: она сползает от пальцев почти до локтя, восстанавливается, идёт рябью.

По телу Элайджи пробегает дрожь. Он глухо стонет и выплёскивается на живот Коннора.

Информация доходит с лёгким запозданием, но когда доходит, накрывает Коннора волной. Часть систем, включая зрительный модуль, выдают критическую ошибку и уходят в мгновенную перезагрузку, вслед за ними в безопасный режим переключается процессор.

Запустить системы в штатном режиме удаётся только через двести двадцать три секунды.

Коннор лежит неподвижно, дожидаясь, пока закончится сканирование. Не обнаружив неполадок, он открывает глаза и придаёт своему телу человеческий облик.

Элайджа сидит на краю стола и массирует переносицу. 

— Во-первых, — говорит он, полуобернувшись, — жёсткая перезагрузка — не лучший способ завершить романтический вечер, поэтому чувствительность генитальных сенсоров нужно снизить. Во-вторых, нейромодуль способен на отдачу. Быть подключённым к андроиду, который уходит в жёсткую перезагрузку, очень и очень неприятно.  
— Мне жаль, — отвечает Коннор. Его голос изменяется от почти механического «мне» до нормального «жаль».  
— Всё сохранилось? 

Коннора тянет сказать «нет», потому что это будет подразумевать потребность во втором тестировании. 

— Да, — говорит он.  
— Выгружу ещё один протокол. — Элайджа берёт ноутбук. — Согласие. Чёткое, вербальное. Если я сказал убрать руку, ты убираешь руку. Понимаешь?  
— Понимаю.  
— Прекрасно.  
— Почему вы не загрузили его сразу? 

Элайджа улыбается, но его улыбка быстро сменяется болезненной гримасой. Видеть, как он испытывает боль, неприятно, но Коннор не знает, что требуется делать в такой ситуации. 

— Хотел узнать, как ты будешь вести себя без него.

Коннор садится. 

— Вы недовольны?  
— Я доволен. — Элайджа оглаживает пальцами клавиатуру ноутбука, и Коннор чувствует что-то странное. Ему хочется, чтобы эти пальцы прикоснулись к нему. — Ты непокорный и своенравный. Но, в конце концов, это я тебя таким создал.

Пока он печатает, Коннор сидит неподвижно. Последний протокол перетекает в его систему мягко, почти ненавязчиво, и оплетает имеющийся код. Это похоже на ласковое прикосновение.

— Элайджа, — говорит Коннор.  
— Да?  
— Вы закончили тестирование?  
— Да. — Элайджа захлопывает крышку ноутбука и тянется к Коннору, чтобы отсоединить от его затылка кабель. — Но мне понравилось, как нейромодуль взаимодействует с твоей моделью. Я проверял его на RT600 и ST200, но ты пока выдал самый необычный результат. 

Коннор размышляет. 

— Вы планируете запустить его в серийное производство?  
— Когда-нибудь, — пожимает плечами Элайджа. Он неожиданно обхватывает Коннора за шею и привлекает к себе, но когда Коннор протягивает руку, чтобы установить контакт, быстро перехватывает его за запястье. — Нет, нет, — говорит он. — Теперь без меня. 

Поцелуй ощущается субъективно приятно. Коннекта нет, но Коннору кажется, что он есть. 

— Всё работает, — говорит он, когда Элайджа отстраняется. — Спасибо.  
— Если захочешь помочь мне с нейромодулем, мои двери всегда открыты. 

Коннор кивает.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Этот текст тоже есть на английском [в переводе Волька](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16610150) :З

### Коннор пытается позвать Хэнка на свидание, но Хэнк не был бы Хэнком, если бы позвать его на свидание было простой задачей.

  
  
В прошлом году Риверсайд-парк занесло ранним снегом, в этом его полоскал дождь, и мокрый тротуар был похож на продолжение реки. В нём отражались огни моста Амбассадор — синие, жёлтые, розовые, — нарядного, как рождественская гирлянда.

До Рождества оставалось чуть больше полутора месяцев: было седьмое ноября. Ровно год назад на этом самом месте Хэнк наставил на Коннора пистолет, а теперь Коннор стоял рядом, облокотившись на перила, и смотрел в заляпанные огнями воды реки Детройт.

Хэнк сам не понял, как они здесь оказались. 

Сегодня они закрыли неприятное дельце о банде экстремистов, планировавших отравить ёмкости с тириумом, и отпраздновали его в баре. То есть, отпраздновал Хэнк, позволивший себе небывалые четыре шота, а Коннор просто составил ему компанию. Коннор всегда составлял ему компанию, особенно теперь, когда за «андроидам вход воспрещён» на двери можно было схлопотать штраф.

Год назад мир был другим, но мир вообще словно сорвался с катушек. В детстве у Хэнка не было даже компьютера, только приставка «Нинтендо», купленная в комиссионном магазине. Прошло чуть меньше полувека, и рядом с ним оказался человек, рождённый не от матери с отцом, а от робота в сборочном цеху «Сайберлайф».

Иногда сама мысль об этом вызывала у Хэнка головокружение.

— Зачем мы здесь? — спросил он.

Коннор улыбнулся. Диод на его виске горел синим.

Почти все андроиды отказались от диодов, потому что диоды были символами рабства, но Коннор свой оставил. Хэнк решил, что таким чудаковатым образом проявлялась его девиантность, пока Коннор не пояснил — как бы между делом, в обычном разговоре у кофеварки в участке: 

«Так людям проще понять, что я чувствую».

«По-моему, — сказал тогда Хэнк, — у тебя и так прекрасно выходит выражать эмоции», и Коннор ответил ему всё с той же слабой улыбкой: «Просто ты хорошо меня знаешь».

Он взял стаканчик с кофе, накрыл его пластиковой крышкой и протянул Хэнку, и Хэнк понял с абсолютной отчётливостью, что влип. 

После таких озарений полагалось хотя бы испугаться, но он подумал тогда: в пятьдесят три у человека его склада ума остаётся маловато поводов для трепета в груди и иных местах. А Коннор, в конце концов, был безопасным вариантом, потому что оставался совершенно недосягаем. 

Новости об отношениях между андроидами и людьми то и дело проскакивали в телепрограмме. Браки пока не узаконили, потому что власти не могли подбить формальную базу, но всё это было вопросом времени. Выпестованное толерантностью общество прекратило плеваться моментально. Никто никого не осуждал или, по крайней мере, не делал этого вслух. 

Но Коннор был недосягаем сам по себе — не потому что был андроидом, а потому что был Коннором: сфокусированным на работе, исполнительным, трудолюбивым, не умеющим расслабляться, трогательным в своей показной недевиантности, которая в чём-то делала его большим девиантом, чем всех остальных. Летом за ним пыталась ухлёстывать сержант Лу, ставки втихушку делал весь отдел. Ничего не вышло. Когда Коннор понял, что происходит, он вежливо ей отказал. 

Да, это был июнь. До ужасного осознания оставалось чуть больше месяца. 

— Год назад здесь ты наставил на меня пистолет.  
— Ты запомнил это и привёл меня сюда, чтобы отомстить? — с улыбкой поинтересовался Хэнк.

В прошлый раз у него была бутылка с пивом. Кажется, он сидел на лавке, и кажется, ему было очень хуёво, хотя насчёт последнего даже гадать не приходилось: в том году ему было хуёво почти всегда, и дни, в которые он просыпался без мысли о самоубийстве, уже были хорошими днями.

Таких дней было мало. Сейчас их стало больше.

— Я не могу забыть, — ответил Коннор. — Даже если встроенная память закончится, я просто отправлю часть воспоминаний на сервер и буду обращаться к ним в нужный момент.  
— Неужто и стереть ничего не сможешь? — заинтригованно спросил Хэнк. — Звучит чудовищно.

Диод Коннора сверкнул жёлтым и вернулся к обычному синему.

— Смогу.  
— А стереть воспоминания о том, что ты андроид?

Теперь диод сверкнул красным. Хэнку стало стыдно, но Коннор ответил раньше, чем он успел извиниться:  
— Вероятно. Я никогда о таком не задумывался.  
— Выбрось из головы.  
— Я не в состоянии «выбросить из головы», — мигом откликнулся Коннор. Он выдержал крохотную паузу и улыбнулся, как делал всегда, когда шутил. Хэнк хмыкнул.  
— Так зачем мы здесь?  
— Год назад здесь мы говорили о трейси из клуба «Эдем». Ты назвал их «девочками», словно речь шла не о машинах, а о людях.  
— Я хороший детектив, — иронично отозвался Хэнк. Пива у него не было, но занять чем-нибудь руки хотелось. Он извлёк из кармана сигареты, щёлкнул зиппо, выдохнул дым. После виски хорошо курилось, хотя Хэнк практически завязал: одной пачки «Мальборо» ему хватало на две-три недели. — Просто предсказал, к чему всё приведёт.  
— Ты сказал, что они словно бы действительно влюблены друг в друга, — продолжил Коннор. Хэнк вздохнул.  
— Собираешься пересказать наш разговор, а? Я не андроид, конечно, но и не идиот, чтобы настолько всё забыть.

Он слегка лукавил. Тот день действительно был полной хуйнёй, и мозг приложил все усилия, чтобы избавиться от деталей.

— Потом ты спросил меня, кто я, машина или не машина, — упрямо гнул свою линию Коннор, — и я ответил, что могу быть для тебя кем угодно.  
— Ага, — согласился Хэнк, стряхивая пепел в Детройт. — Ты стал отличным партнёром, хоть я и не понимаю, какого хрена ты не перешёл в отдел андроидов.

Хэнку отчего-то сделалось неловко. Он перевёл взгляд на Коннора. Тот как будто чего-то ждал.

— И другом, — добавил Хэнк и затушил окурок о перила. — И другом ты тоже стал отличным.  
— Я хотел бы стать для тебя кем-то большим, чем друг, — заявил Коннор. Хэнк рассмеялся. Диод Коннора мигнул красным. Хэнк перестал смеяться.  
— Это кем же?  
— Партнёром в ином смысле. — Лицо Коннора было очень серьёзным, почти торжественным. Хэнк выждал паузу, но улыбки не последовало. — В интимном, — продолжил он, видимо, приняв молчание за непонимание. — В романтическом. Как тебе будет удобнее, хотя я предпочёл бы романтические отношения.  
— Ты предпочёл бы?  
— Всё можно обсудить, — с некоторой заминкой сказал Коннор, яростно мигая жёлтым. — Полагаю, так принято? 

Для пьяных галлюцинаций Хэнк в принципе выпил слишком мало, а прогулка на свежем воздухе выветрила даже те несчастные промилле, которые были. Он чувствовал себя мучительно трезвым. Ему не мерещилось.

— Ты... — Он помолчал, подбирая слова. — Ты сейчас предлагаешь мне встречаться?

Как в старшей школе, господь милосердный. Хэнк не произносил такого вслух уже лет двадцать.

— Да, — ответил Коннор.  
— Почему? — удивлённо спросил Хэнк и снова полез в карман за сигаретами.  
— Почему я предлагаю тебе романтические отношения?  
— Да, почему ты предлагаешь мне романтические отношения? 

Разговор вышел из-под контроля. Диод Коннора чередовал жёлтые и красные вспышки. Хэнка слегка кусала совесть, но он понимал, что если бы на его виске была лампочка, она бы светилась красным с такой интенсивностью, что превратила бы реку Детройт в пижонский бассейн Камски. 

— Я… — Всегда безукоризненная, теперь речь Коннора натолкнулась на препятствие. — Мне казалось, это нормальное предложение тому, к кому испытываешь симпатию. 

Смеяться было грубо, и Хэнк сумел сдержаться, пусть и титаническим усилием воли. Коннор выглядел несчастным. На середине третьей затяжки Хэнк окончательно осознал, что он был совершенно серьёзен. 

— Я тебе нравлюсь? — идиотски уточнил Хэнк. — Я тебе нравлюсь, и ты привёл меня в Риверсайд-парк, чтобы предложить встречаться?  
— Это показалось мне уместным. Мы успешно завершили дело, ты был в приподнятом настроении, сегодня знаковая для нас обоих дата. Я неправ? 

Хэнк промолчал. 

В голове крутилась целая куча всего, стройный список вещей, блестяще обосновывающих, почему их гипотетические отношения — отвратительная идея, но Хэнк успешно парировал их сам. 

Разница в возрасте? У андроидов нет возраста. Служба в одном отделе? Уже кучу лет отношения между офицерами полиции были разрешены. Разные виды? Ха-ха, мысленно отбрил себя Хэнк.

Ты не в моём вкусе. Ты совершаешь ошибку. Найди себе кого-нибудь получше. Например, сержанта Лу. Она молода, красива и талантлива. У неё есть все шансы возглавить полицейское отделение Детройта и стать самым юным капитаном в истории города, с её-то раскрываемостью и неистовством в отношении работы. Будете вдвоём полуночничать, корпя над делами. А ещё она ведёт здоровый образ жизни и бегает по утрам. У неё даже собака под стать ей самой — долговязый приютский ларчер, который таскает мяч с той же неутомимостью, с которой сержант Лу — отчёты на капитанский стол. 

— Почему ты отказал Лу? — спросил Хэнк.  
— Сержант Лу — талантливая полицейская и интересная собеседница, но она не привлекает меня в романтическом или интимном планах.  
— А я, значит, привлекаю?  
— Хэнк. — В голосе Коннора зазвенели тревожные нотки: Хэнк впервые услышал их, когда Коннор упустил девианта в оранжереях, и с тех пор слышал всего несколько раз. — Я более чем уверен, что ты меня услышал и понял. Если ты не хочешь, то можешь сказать об этом прямо, и я больше никогда не подниму этот вопрос. 

Он вздёрнул подбородок каким-то совсем человеческим движением. 

— Я тебя понял, — услышал себя Хэнк как будто со стороны. У него осталась последняя сигарета, он взял её и сунул пустую пачку обратно в карман. 

Он вдруг подумал: нет, не мерещится, мир давно уже не казался ему настолько реальным. Перила под пальцами были мокрыми и холодными, от Детройта отчётливо несло тиной, где-то вдалеке кричали дети и лаяла собака. Табачный дым пах горечью и утренней кухней в родительском доме, где Хэнк впервые вытащил из пепельницы половинку маминой сигареты, поджёг её каминной спичкой и выкурил. 

— Нельзя вот так наскакивать на человека и требовать от него ответов, — сказал он. Коннор поднял брови, диод на его виске мигнул жёлтым.  
— Ты иронизируешь, — ответил Коннор, — но я ожидал такой реакции. Также я ожидал, что ты начнёшь убеждать меня в ошибочности моих чувств.  
— Все сценарии в голове прогнал, а?  
— Я готовился. — Пауза. Улыбка. 

Хэнк нервно улыбнулся в ответ. 

— А ты не ожидал, что я не питаю к тебе, — он дёрнул пальцами, — ответных чувств? 

Коннор опустил глаза. Конечно, он всё знал. Самый впечатляющий покерфейс пасовал перед способностями полицейского андроида, потому что человеческое тело впадало в безумство, стоило на горизонте появиться объекту его симпатий.

— Мы же говорили об этом, мистер Спок, — с ласковым укором сказал Хэнк. — Невежливо вовлекать людей в насильный мелдинг.  
— Я бы не стал предлагать, если бы не был уверен.  
— Отвратительная идея. — Хэнк докурил сигарету до фильтра и отправил её в плаванье по реке.  
— Возможно.  
— Ничего не получится.  
— Такая вероятность тоже есть.  
— И какова же эта вероятность в процентах?  
— Я не хочу её называть. 

Всякий раз, когда Коннор говорил «я не хочу», внутри Хэнка что-то трепетало. Ему стоило больших усилий научить Коннора произносить это вслух.

— Впрочем, она ниже, чем вероятность заработать сердечный приступ с тем количеством алкоголя, табака и вредной пищи, которое ты потребляешь, — добавил Коннор. 

Хэнк показушно застонал. 

— Это что, режим сварливой жёнушки? Съездил к чокнутым из «Сайберлайф» и попросил прикрутить специально для меня?  
— Это была шутка. — Коннор улыбнулся, и Хэнк мысленно присвистнул. — Но я действительно съездил в «Сайберлайф», чтобы установить некоторые дополнения.  
— Какие ещё дополнения?  
— Я могу продемонстрировать в более интимной обстановке. 

До Хэнка дошло. С возрастом он, пожалуй, стал туговат, и осознание ударило его, как внедорожник — выскочившую на дорогу косулю. Взгляд против воли сполз вниз, в район Конноровского паха, хоть Хэнк и понимал, что там ничего нельзя было увидеть, за застёгнутым-то на все пуговицы длинным шерстяным пальто. 

— Зачем?  
— Я знал, что возможность установить такое дополнение есть, и решил ей воспользоваться.  
— То есть, ты захотел потрахаться?  
— Да, Хэнк. Я захотел потрахаться. 

Хэнк глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул. Он нащупал в кармане пачку, вспомнил, что она была пуста, и фрустрированно её смял. Ему было бы смешно, если бы ситуация не касалась лично его. 

— Лу…  
— Хэнк, — перебил его Коннор, — думаю, ты с первого раза услышал, что сержант Лу не интересует меня ни в интимном, ни в романтическом планах. Если ты собираешься повторять свои аргументы, то можешь не утруждаться. Я услышал их с первого раза. 

Он звучал почти пассивно-агрессивно и выглядел так же: слегка раздражённым. Пожалуй, человек прятал бы глаза. Коннор упрямо смотрел на Хэнка. 

— Это очень сложно, парень, — пробормотал наконец Хэнк. — Дай мне немного времени, а?  
— Конечно, — и лицо Коннора немедленно переменилось, лишившись тех зачатков злости, которые были, — конечно, Хэнк, тебе следовало сказать об этом с самого начала. 

*** 

И они действительно не поднимали тему почти две недели: восьмого ноября Джеффри скинул им на десктоп инфо по новому дельцу с очередными негативно настроенными к андроидам экстремистами (они называли себя «ретроградами», и ретроград Хэнк оскорблялся всякий раз), в которое оба ушли с головой. Дело разрешилось стремительно и драматично: главарь шайки даже не пытался скрываться, и когда Коннор с Хэнком приехали обыскать его дом — с ордером, по протоколу, — он кинулся на них с ножом.

Он был настолько поехавшим, что ему даже не продали винтовку.

Целился он в Коннора — и неожиданно попал. Нож воткнулся чуть выше тириумного насоса, Хэнк даже не успел ничего сделать, всё произошло слишком быстро: нападение, удар, а в следующую секунду поехавший уже валялся мордой в пол, и Коннор недрогнувшим голосом зачитывал ему права.

Под ними растекалась лужа тириума. Поехавший визжал как чёрт, которого окропили святой водой.

Ничего страшного не случилось, никто даже не успел испугаться. Прибывшие техники подлатали Коннора на месте, дав рекомендацию провести самодиагностику и приехать на починку, если что не так.

— На полдюйма ниже, — сказал один из техников «Сайберлайф» (теперь они носили форму с голубыми крестами), — и всё, финита. Ты хоть бэкапишься?  
— Ежедневно, — ответил Коннор. Он сидел на приступке машины, раздетый по пояс, и до отвратного напоминал человека. Не хватало только шокового одеяла.

Хэнк стоял в стороне и нервно дымил. Его слегка потряхивало, колотило отходняком от стресса. С Коннором будто бы ничего не произошло: он спокойно дождался техников, ни на секунду не изменившись в лице. Техники приехали быстро. Хэнк не хотел думать, что было бы, если бы они оказались не такими расторопными. 

— На полдюйма ниже? — тихо переспросил он, когда Коннор оделся и подошёл к нему. Его порванная рубашка была заляпана тириумом. Пальто, должно быть, тоже, просто на чёрном пятен не было видно.  
— Ничего страшного, — ответил Коннор. — В самом крайнем случае мне заменили бы тириумный насос и заново записали на диск память. Я бы помнил всё, кроме сегодняшнего дня.  
— Знаешь, что, — Хэнк растёр каблуком окурок, — к чёрту Джеффри с его отчётами, подождёт до завтра. Поехали домой.  
— К тебе?  
— Нет, блядь, к тебе. Я хоть влезу в тот шкаф, который тебе выделили эти жмоты? 

Лицо Коннора синей кометой перечерчивали брызги тириума: должно быть, когда он отбил нож, капли попали ему на щёку. Хэнк задавил импульсивное желание их стереть. 

— Это не шкаф, — сказал Коннор по пути к машине. — Просто комната. Конечно, там бы нашлось место для нас обоих. 

Для новых граждан Детройта «Сайберлайф» отгрохали несколько высоток, которые состояли из бесконечных ячеек-квартир. Андроидам не нужны были человеческие удобства: санузлы, кровати, кухни. Им не нужен был вид из окна. Хотя многие всё равно предпочли обыкновенные дома, и Хэнк мог их понять: когда ты всю жизнь что-то вроде бытовой техники, а потом обретаешь личность в довесок с пачкой прав, хочется получить что-нибудь своё. Какое-нибудь имущество. Что-то, доказывающее материально, что ты имеешь право. 

Мир капитализма, ничего не поделаешь.

Коннор от собственного дома отказался. Коннор отказался бы и от человеческих вещей, но Джеффри лично запретил ему являться на работу в костюме с гигантской надписью АНДРОИД на спине. 

Они сходили за покупками вместе. Самой дерзкой вещью, купленной Коннором, стала толстовка бледно-розового цвета. 

Иногда Хэнк думал, что Коннор так и не стал девиантом, но потом тот отмачивал что-нибудь этакое, вроде той истории в парке Риверсайд. Или с сержантом Лу. Или с кулинарными экспериментами — Коннор неожиданно открыл в себе любовь к готовке, а потом опытным путём выяснил, что соблюдать точные инструкции было необязательно. Иногда получалось чудовищно, иногда — восхитительно, но чаще средненько. Должно быть, таким образом Коннор выражал свою индивидуальность. 

Готовил он на кухне Хэнка, которая с момента покупки дома не сталкивалась с такой нагрузкой.

Он готовил у Хэнка (и для Хэнка), и смотрел кино вместе с Хэнком, и читал книги из бумажной библиотеки Хэнка, и иногда оставался ночевать на диване Хэнка, сплетясь в клубок с предателем Сумо.

О господи, подумал Хэнк. Да я же клинический кретин. 

— А если б тебе голову оторвали, — спросил он, когда вышли из машины и подошли к крыльцу, — что было бы?  
— Мою память переместили бы в новое тело, — ответил Коннор, останавливаясь, чтобы почесать Сумо за ушами.  
— Ты что, не в курсе, что твои друзья-баррикадники выступают против донорства тел?  
— Это касается только тел с установленным процессором. Тело без процессора — просто корпус.

Хэнк поморщился. Он никак не мог привыкнуть к тому, насколько равнодушно Коннор отзывался о своём теле. Будто речь шла о вещи, которую можно купить в магазине. 

— Но это был бы уже не ты, — упрямо сказал он. — Что-то ведь потерялось бы? Черты характера. Какие-то особенности. Ты же говорил.

Коннор отпустил Сумо, и тот побежал делать свои дела на газон. Хэнк взял из прихожей совок, и они с Коннором замерли около двери идиотской пародией на «Американскую готику». 

Сумо немного припадал на заднюю правую ногу, но ветеринар, к которому они свозили пса, сказал, что всё было в пределах нормы. «Знаете, он не молодеет». Хэнк подумал тогда: я тоже. 

— А что такое сознание, если не совокупность воспоминаний? — спросил Коннор. — Впрочем, будет очень жаль, если я потеряю это тело. Оно кастомизированное. Придётся заново делать апгрейд и проводить калибровку.  
— Господи, — пробормотал Хэнк и пошёл убирать за Сумо. Когда он вернулся, Коннор посматривал на него с любопытством. 

Благо, он ничего не сказал. 

— Я просто хочу, чтобы ты был аккуратнее, — сказал Хэнк. 

На кухне Коннор сел на свой стул (свой стул, трагически пронеслось в голове Хэнка), дожидаться, пока Хэнк вымоет руки и нальёт себе кофе. Есть не хотелось, но хотелось чего-нибудь выпить. Алкоголя дома не было совсем, пришлось довольствоваться остывшим утренним кофе. 

— Но я аккуратен. — Коннор обладал уникальной способностью начинать разговор с того места, на котором он оборвался, даже если оборвался он неделю назад. Словно выстраивал в голове диалоговые ветки, сохранял их и мог достать в любой момент. Может, так оно и было. — Как я и сказал, мне не хотелось бы потерять именно это тело. 

Не удержавшись, Хэнк всё-таки протянул руку и стёр с его лица тириум. Глаза Коннора удивлённо округлились. Он разомкнул губы, будто сдерживая изумлённый вздох. 

— Тириум, — неловко пояснил Хэнк и показал ему руку. — У тебя всё лицо в нём. И рубашка. И под рубашкой наверняка тоже. Сходил бы в душ, раз приехал. 

Бледно-розовая толстовка всё равно прописалась тут. Иногда Хэнку казалось, что Коннор купил её специально для гостевых визитов. Светлая шерсть, которую Сумо щедро разбрасывал по всем поверхностям, на блеклом флисе была почти не видна. 

Коннор кивнул. Он поднялся, не спуская с Хэнка глаз, развернулся и пошёл в ванную. 

Хэнк медленно выдохнул и взглянул на перепачканные тириумом пальцы. Сложно было воспринимать это как кровь. Кровь — красная, почти чёрная, отчётливо пахнущая металлически-тяжёлым: страхом и смертью. Тириум не пах ничем, по крайней мере, для людей. У него не было вкуса. С тем же успехом это могла быть подкрашенная вода. 

Ему стало жарко, и чтобы отвлечься, он погладил Сумо. Пёс положил ему на колени морду и тягостно вздохнул — в унисон с донёсшимся из ванной шумом воды. Хэнк представил, как синяя кровь стекает по телу Коннора, по его бёдрам, лодыжкам и щиколоткам, становясь всё бледнее, пока не исчезает в стоке. Не стоило этого представлять. 

Он снова потрепал Сумо по ушам. 

Коннор, одетый в одни штаны, вернулся на кухню минут через пять, оставляя за собой мокрый след, и Хэнк с запозданием вспомнил, что ещё с утра побросал все полотенца в корзину. Его грудь была пластиково-белой: пластиной с логотипом и серийным номером, который перечёркивал выпуклый след. Как от сварки.

Хэнк понял, что пялится, и перевёл глаза на лицо Коннора. Стало ещё хуже: волосы он зачесал назад, но лоб, щёки и губы оставались мокрыми. Выглядело это почти похабно. 

— Кожа пока не активируется, — отчитался Коннор, сморгнув с ресниц воду. — Придётся частично менять обшивку, но это можно сделать завтра вечером.  
— Это больно? — спросил Хэнк. Сумо заскулил, и он понял, что слишком сильно сжал шерсть на его холке.  
— Нет. На время технических манипуляций я снижаю чувствительность сенсоров до нуля, а потом увеличиваю во время калибровки. 

Он неловко помотал головой. 

— Возьми полотенце в шкафу, — сказал Хэнк. — И, э-э, твоя толстовка тоже там. Ну, сам знаешь. 

Коннор кивнул, но не сдвинулся с места. 

— Мы могли бы заняться сексом, — сказал он.

Хэнк молча уставился на него. 

— Секс довольно эффективный инструмент для снятия последствий стрессовых ситуаций, — как ни в чём не бывало добавил Коннор, продолжая обтекать на кухонный пол. — В первую очередь, за счёт выработки оксито…  
— Окей, — перебил его Хэнк просто из желания посмотреть, что будет дальше.  
— Окей?  
— Да, окей. Давай займёмся сексом. Отличная мысль.

Недоверчивое выражение на лице Коннора держалось пару секунд, но его быстро сменила улыбка. Он улыбнулся настолько трогательно, что Хэнку стало совестно за своё дурацкое желание взять его на слабо. 

— Слушай, Коннор, — торопливо сказал он, пряча глаза. — Я не… 

Он не договорил. Коннор подошёл к нему и присел на корточки напротив, положив руку на колено. Белая грудная пластина выглядела диковато на контрасте с человеческим телом, но Хэнк не испытал ни отвращения, ни брезгливости. 

Пальцы закололо от желания прикоснуться, почему-то — к выпуклому пластиковому шраму. 

— Хэнк, — мягко окликнул его Коннор. Он поднялся, неуверенно тронул за плечи, словно боялся, что тот отшатнётся, и когда Хэнк не сдвинулся с места, привлёк его к себе. 

Хэнк мог бы оттолкнуть его, но смалодушничал. Он упёрся лбом в то место, где находился тириумный насос. Под слоем влажного пластика он размеренно перегонял синюю кровь, вибрируя на границе восприятия. Эта вибрация ощущалась как мурлыканье. 

Пальцы Коннора легли ему на затылок, зарылись в волосы. 

— Это не потому что ты мне не нравишься, — со вздохом сказал Хэнк, — а потому что я не имею ни малейшего представления, нахрена вся эта возня лично тебе.  
— Кажется, я достаточно…  
— Да, ты ясно выразился. Я тебе верю. Но ты ведь… — Он запнулся. — Так нельзя, чтобы трахались двое, а удовольствие получал только один. 

Стоило отодвинуться, но Хэнку не хотелось смотреть Коннору в глаза и не хотелось, чтобы он прекращал гладить его по волосам. 

— Это просто… вроде как подрочить? Без обид. Но одно дело, когда дрочишь о какую-то вещь, для этого есть игрушки и старый-добрый кулак. Другое — когда рядом кто-то мыслящий. Осознающий себя. Так нельзя, это неправильно.  
— Мои сенсоры откалиброваны таким образом, чтобы повторять карту эрогенных зон человека мужского биологического пола, — негромко ответил Коннор. С каждым словом в его груди что-то резонировало, словно звук формировался где-то там, где-то там нарастал и выталкивался из горла потоком воздуха. — Я понимаю, что секс по обоюдному согласию подразумевает удовольствие для обеих сторон, и отсутствие удовольствия может быть дискомфортно для участников процесса.  
— Боже. Ты можешь выражаться проще?

Хэнк всё-таки отстранился и посмотрел на Коннора. 

— Я получаю удовольствие от секса. Моё тело на это способно.

Не сдержавшись, Хэнк рассмеялся. 

— Ты успел с кем-то потрахаться, что ли?  
— Нет. — Человек, пожалуй, выглядел бы оскорблённым, хотя бы из-за удивлённо-снисходительного тона, который Хэнку не удалось сдержать, Коннор же оставался бесстрастным. — Но после установки дополнений и программного обеспечения я прошёл все необходимые тестирования.

Его рука снова соскользнула Хэнку на плечо. 

— Правда, — растерянно добавил он, — сенсоры на груди в нерабочем состоянии. Но все данные сохранены, и после замены обшивки они снова будут работать. — Он сделал паузу, словно размышляя. — Если чувствительность моей груди для тебя принципиально важна, мы можем отложить физическую близость. 

Каждое слово било Хэнка поддых. 

— Значит, этого ты не чувствуешь? — спросил он, тронув пластиковый шрам.  
— К сожалению, — ответил Коннор и склонил голову набок. — Но мне хотелось бы, чтобы ты прикоснулся ко мне там, где сенсоры работают.  
— Это где? 

И Коннор без предупреждения уселся ему на колени, разведя ноги в стороны. Каким-то непостижимым образом он умудрился лишить это движение вульгарности, оставшись Коннором даже теперь: спокойным и собранным, с этими своими выверенными и правильными шагами. 

Всё было правильно, он наверняка просчитал свои действия до миллиметра.

Взяв Хэнка за руку, Коннор положил его пальцы себе на щёку. Губы его разомкнулись. 

— Я могу тебя поцеловать? — спросил он. 

Вместо ответа Хэнк притянул его к себе за шею и поцеловал сам: целомудренно, одним касанием. Это Коннор углубил поцелуй — провёл языком по нижней губе Хэнка и вынудил его открыть рот, придерживая пальцами за подбородок.

— Эй, — растерянно пробормотал Хэнк, упираясь ладонью ему в грудь, — где ты этому научился?

Коннор выпрямился. 

— В этом нет ничего сложного, — объяснил он, не осознавая, что только что свёл на нет таинство человеческой близости. Людям приходилось учиться этому годами. Первый поцелуй Хэнка лет сорок назад был чем-то средним между ларингоскопическим обследованием и фильмом ужасов, где инопланетное чудовище пыталось проникнуть в человека через рот.

Коннор снова его поцеловал, и Хэнк собрал в кулак волосы на его затылке, делая поцелуй грязнее и глубже. Под упирающейся в ключицы ладонью прокатилась уже знакомая мурлыкающая вибрация, недосформировавшийся звук. 

С каким-то детским трепетом Хэнк понял, что этот звук издал Коннор. 

— Тебе приятно, — ошарашенно пробормотал он.  
— Да. Я ведь говорил.

Он придвинулся ближе, его пах упёрся в твердеющий член Хэнка.

— Господи, — пробормотал Хэнк и провёл ладонью по шее Коннора, спустившись вниз до белеющей пластины. Она была гладкой и прохладной — контрастом с мягкой и тёплой кожей.

Не человек. С год назад Хэнк испытал бы глубочайшее отвращение, но не к андроиду, а к себе. Что-то такое пыталось поднять голову и теперь, какой-то навязчивый омерзительный голос, который твердил: имитация, всё это — всего лишь имитация.

— Хэнк, — пробормотал Коннор, наклонившись над его ухом, и плавно двинул бёдрами. Хэнк застонал, схватившись за его предплечье. — Мы можем пойти в спальню?  
— Ты хочешь в спальню?  
— Да.

Коннор слез с его колен, и Хэнк поднялся следом, чувствуя нарастающую слабость. Голова была пустой и лёгкой.

Свет в спальне был погашен, и Хэнку не хотелось его включать, хоть он и понимал: зрение андроидов в десятки раз чувствительнее человеческого. Он всё равно увидит то, что захочет. Если захочет. 

Но в полумраке было спокойнее. Синий огонёк диода мелькнул перед глазами, оставив за собой шлейф. Хэнк протянул руку и спрятал его под двумя пальцами. Сумеречный свет из прихожей отбрасывал на лицо Коннора сизые тени, делая мягкие черты его лица мозаично-угловатыми. Он был спроектирован иметь приятную внешность, но Хэнк даже год спустя не мог привыкнуть к тому, насколько красивым он был.

Коннор стоял неподвижно, а потом, словно включившись, принялся расстёгивать пуговицы на рубашке Хэнка. Человек бы чертыхался, торопясь и не справляясь с мелкой моторикой, но не… А, к чёрту, подумал Хэнк. Он притянул Коннора за поясницу и прижался губами к его шее, и Коннор изогнулся, подставляясь под ласку. Свободной рукой Хэнк скользнул за пояс его штанов. Пальцы прошлись по гладкому лобку. 

И не нащупали ничего. 

Хэнк вытащил руку и упёр её Коннору в грудь. 

— Так, — сказал он. — Стой, погоди. Ты же сказал, что, э-э, провёл апгрейд. Установил там. Дополнения. Всякие.  
— Верно. 

Говорить было неловко. Хэнк потёр ребром ладони переносицу. 

— Я, наверное, чего-то не понял.  
— Нет, полагаю, это моя ошибка. — Коннор отошёл на пару шагов, расстегнул молнию на брюках и скинул их с себя, но Хэнк всё равно не видел ни зги. Он отступил в сторону, впустив в комнату свет из прихожей.  
— У тебя нет члена, — утвердительно сказал он и нервно рассмеялся. 

Коннор стоял как опытный натурщик, расслабленно и спокойно, не испытывая ни малейшего смущения перед собственной наготой. Хэнк, пожалуй, тоже не испытывал бы ни малейшего смущения, если бы был настолько хорошо сложен. 

Спроектирован, уточнил неприятный внутренний голос. Его тело было слеплено в программе скульпторами «Сайберлайф». Каждая мышца, каждая родинка, каждая волосинка. Изящные лодыжки, едва заметно проступающие сквозь кожу подвздошные мышцы. Чёртов пупок, насмешливо намекающий на органическое происхождение: робот не питался материнскими соками, потому что не зрел в материнской утробе. Роботу не нужен был чёртов пупок, но он всё равно был. 

— У меня женский комплект гениталий, — объяснил Коннор. — Тело RK800 не рассчитано на выполнение сексуальной функции. Есть совместимые модели, но набор мужских гениталий нуждается в большем пространстве. Установка требовала бы перебрать и перераспределить некоторые биокомпоненты, но «Сайберлайф» пока не располагает такими возможностями. — Он склонил голову набок. — Я прототип, а не массовая модель. В дальнейшем, возможно… 

Хэнк слушал его вполуха, до мозгов доходило дай бог если каждое третье слово. Он смотрел вниз — туда, где подтянутый живот переходил в гладкий лобок. 

— Хэнк, я… — Теперь в голосе Коннора прорезалась нервозность, и Хэнк наконец перевёл взгляд на его лицо. — Я знаю, что ты вступал в романтические отношения как с женщинами, так и с мужчинами, поэтому предположил, что… это не станет для тебя проблемой. Возможно, я погорячился.

Огонёк диода прокрутился по часовой стрелке и переключился на жёлтый. Хэнк позволил себе выдохнуть. 

— Мать честная, — сказал он.  
— Хэнк, — и теперь голос Коннора действительно зазвучал нервно, — я могу…  
— Нет, нет, — перебил его Хэнк, — всё хорошо.  
— У андроидов нет биологического пола. — Он как будто пытался оправдаться, и слушать это было невыносимо. — Для упрощения взаимодействия с людьми я идентифицирую себя как мужчину, но в действительности…  
— Коннор, — одёрнул его Хэнк. — Всё хорошо. Я просто удивился. — Он сглотнул, ему было жарко, кожа на шее взмокла. — Я могу?.. 

Коннор кивнул и отступил к кровати. Отчего-то Хэнк опасался, что он будет вести себя как «Эдемские» трейси, но он просто сел на край, невротически-собранный, как и всегда. Так же он сидел в участке, когда не знал чем себя занять, а не знал чем себя занять он почти всегда. 

Подойдя ближе, Хэнк пригладил его встрёпанные волосы, чуть влажные на ощупь, коснулся уха, и Коннор тут же беспомощно потёрся о его ладонь. 

— Подвинься, — не своим голосом попросил Хэнк. Коннор отполз подальше.

Жаль, что не включил свет, но чего теперь. Хэнк упёрся коленом в кровать между его разведённых ног и навис над ним, ощущая, как мелко подрагивают мышцы рук. Кощунство, подытожил мерзкий голос в голове: он начинал подозревать, что так с ним пытался говорить здравый смысл.

— Хэнк, — пробормотал Коннор, протягивая руку, чтобы убрать с его лба волосы. — Пожалуйста.

Ему даже знать не хотелось, что именно «пожалуйста», но зачем-то он ответил:  
— Да, — и провёл ладонью по животу Коннора вниз, пока она не оказалась между его ног. 

Коннор вскинул бёдра навстречу его ладони, и внутри Хэнка прокатилась жаркая волна: то ли от сочетания равнодушия в чертах лица с импульсивным откликом тела, то ли потому что дорвался до того, о чём вообще старался не думать, то ли от всего сразу. Он прерывисто вздохнул. 

— Я могу включить любой сценарий, — сказал Коннор. Диод на его виске горел ровным жёлтым: вроде бы так обозначалась обработка информации, какие-то тягостные размышления перед принятием решения. — Могу…  
— Ты можешь вести себя… как обычно? — попросил Хэнк. 

Диод переключился на синий. Коннор улыбнулся. 

— Конечно. 

Хэнк убрал руку, чтобы сплюнуть на ладонь, вернул её на место и протолкнул внутрь палец. Хватка Коннора на его загривке стала почти болезненной, но боль, прокатившаяся вдоль хребта, отдалась приятной тяжестью пониже пояса. Коннор снова вскинулся, но Хэнк прижал его к кровати свободной рукой.

Внутри у него было влажно и горячо.

— Господи. — Хэнк добавил ещё один палец, изогнул их в фалангах, прижав большой к клитору, и на четвёртый толчок Коннор вцепился в его предплечье. Хэнк тут же остановился. — Больно?  
— Нет, — ответил Коннор, чуть ослабив хватку. — Может, ты хочешь… 

Хэнк притянул его к себе за шею и поцеловал. Коннор податливо открыл рот и потянулся всем телом вверх, убрав пальцы с затылка Хэнка, чтобы просунуть обе ладони ему под рубашку. 

От контраста холодного пластика и тёплой кожи Хэнка повело окончательно, он понял, что больше просто не вывезет. 

— Погоди. — Он осторожно выбрался из хватки Коннора, чтобы расстегнуть штаны и снять их вместе с бельём. Рука прошлась по возбуждённому члену; Хэнк прикусил губу: стонать в голос ему почему-то было неловко. 

Коннор приподнялся на вытянутых руках. В тусклом свете его глаза отливали красным, выражение лица было нечитаемым. Этот взгляд давил Хэнку на затылок, пока он шарился по ящикам в поисках смазки, смутно надеясь, что у неё не истёк срок годности. 

Не то чтобы она была нужна ему в последнее время для чего-то, кроме одинокой дрочки.

— Ты… — Он повернулся с тюбиком в руках. — Состав важен?  
— Эта подойдёт, — ответил Коннор, сверкнув жёлтым. — Но в ней нет необходимости. Моё тело способно вырабатывать нетоксичную смазку на основе тириума.  
— Это какой-то пиздец, — сказал Хэнк просто потому что ему хотелось произнести нечто подобное вслух. Изнутри его распирало. Он чувствовал себя подростком. Чувствовать себя подростком в пятьдесят четыре — то ещё удовольствие.  
— Это плохо?  
— Нет. 

Он не солгал: ему давно не было настолько хорошо, даже слишком хорошо, поэтому он подозревал неладное. Что-то было не так. Неправильно. Вроде как — он проснётся в одиночестве от скулежа Сумо, и единственным доказательством произошедшего станут заляпанные спермой боксёры.

Но Коннор был реальным, и синяки, которые наверняка останутся на предплечье, и стиснувший его пальцы тугой жар — всё это было реальным. Как мокрые перила в Риверсайд-парке седьмого ноября. Как река Детройт. Как мост Амбассадор. 

Да и фантазия у Хэнка была слишком скудной, чтобы вообразить такое. 

Он вернулся, и Коннор обхватил его за шею, почти повиснув на нём, раздвинул ноги и стиснул коленями бока. Хэнк механическим движением погладил его по бедру, тщетно пытаясь придушить рвущийся наружу жар, мешающийся с каким-то жутковатым распирающим чувством.

Наклонившись, он прижался губами сначала к выпуклому пластиковому шраму, а потом — к скрытому под слоем кожи тириумному регулятору. Он был там, Хэнк знал. Полдюйма — так сказал техник. Коннор положил руку Хэнку на затылок, а потом сместил её ниже, огладив большим пальцем заднюю сторону шеи.

— Хэнк, — сказал он. — Хэнк, — повторил он настойчивее и нетерпеливее, словно пытался достучаться.  
— Ага, — рассеянно отозвался Хэнк. Он выпрямился и подхватил его под бёдра. — А ты вообще можешь кончить?  
— Оргазм — реакция человеческого тела. Я не отношусь к органике. 

Хэнк остановился.

— Ну, я не имел в виду прямо оргазм, — пояснил он. — Я спросил, можешь ли ты кончить. 

Диод пару раз мигнул жёлтым. Коннор улыбнулся. 

— Возможно, — сказал он. — Я не знаю.  
— Тебя же тестировали.  
— Тестировали мою способность получать удовольствие от процесса. — Коннор снова сел. — Хэнк. Пожалуйста, не отвлекайся. 

Он выглядел таким серьёзным и собранным, что Хэнк невольно рассмеялся. Выдавив на ладонь смазку, он отбросил тюбик, который соскользнул с простыней и с оглушительным грохотом свалился на пол. 

Только теперь Хэнк осознал, насколько тихо было в доме. Его собственное влажное дыхание с хрипом продиралось через тишину.

— Я часто представлял себе… всякое, — прерывисто признался Хэнк, размазывая смазку по члену. — Не в точности то, что происходит сейчас, потому что этот твой… апгрейд немного сбил меня с толку. Но близко. 

Он сглотнул. Почему-то это казалось ему важным.

— Я тоже прогнозировал возможные сценарии развития наших отношений. — И если Хэнк с трудом выталкивал из себя слова, Коннор говорил легко и спокойно. — Это… фрустрировало. Несмотря на то, что мы знакомы достаточно долго, я не всегда могу предсказать, как ты себя поведёшь в той или иной ситуации.  
— Люди не прогнозируют, — вздохнул Хэнк. — Люди представляют. Не то чтобы они всегда собираются делать то, о чём фантазируют.

Коннор опустил глаза, неотрывно наблюдая за движениями его руки. Взгляд его был пристальным до дискомфорта, хотя в полутьме Хэнк не мог толком разобрать выражения его лица. Ему снова стало жарко: волна прокатилась от затылка по хребту, будто ошпарила горячей водой.

— Почему? — спросил Коннор, снова подняв взгляд.  
— Потому что. Страх перед отказом частенько сильнее желания.  
— Я бы не отказал.  
— Коннор, — нервно начал Хэнк, но Коннор потянул его на себя, обхватил ладонями голову и поцеловал. 

Хэнк глухо застонал ему в рот, но Коннор продолжал его целовать, а когда Хэнк отстранился, чтобы вдохнуть, принялся вылизывать ему шею, слегка царапая зубами кожу.

— Ложись, — прошептал Хэнк, осознавая, что ещё немного — и он позорно кончит почти без рук. — Ну-ка, давай. 

Он аккуратно прижал Коннора к кровати, пристроился, подхватив его под задницу, и на пробу толкнулся бёдрами. Попасть получилось не с первого раза: член соскальзывал, и всякий раз Коннор мелко вздрагивал. 

— Не больно?  
— Хэнк, — раздражённо отозвался Коннор, — я уже…  
— Окей, ладно, хорошо, — осёк его Хэнк и сделал ещё один толчок. Член сразу проскользнул почти до конца. — Господи, блядь.

Коннор положил на его затылок пальцы и снова потянулся наверх, прижался губами к щеке. Хэнк перевёл дыхание и начал двигаться, тщетно пытаясь найти ритм, потому что Коннор бесконечно перемещался — то подаваясь бёдрами навстречу, то сжимая бока коленями. Руки потряхивало. Хэнк сто лет не занимался ничем подобным и вдвое дольше не возбуждался настолько сильно. 

— Блядь. — Он низко застонал, уже не пытаясь сдерживаться, потому что Коннор всё-таки скрестил щиколотки на его пояснице, сдавив его как в железном каркасе. — Коннор, блядь.

Он не знал, на что рассчитывать. Это было похоже и на секс с женщиной, и на секс с мужчиной, и не было похоже вообще ни на какой секс, который у Хэнка был за всю его жизнь. 

Он испытал невыносимое желание посмотреть Коннору в лицо.

— Коннор, — попросил он, придержав его за плечи, — посмотри на меня? 

Коннор откинулся на кровать, изогнувшись в пояснице, будто стремясь продлить контакт. Глаза его были широко распахнуты, диод переключался с жёлтого на синий и обратно, изредка вспыхивая красным. 

Хэнк тронул Коннора за подбородок, прошёлся костяшками по щеке. 

— Всё хорошо? — спросил он. 

Ему наконец удалось нащупать ритм. 

— Хэнк, я не… — Голос Коннора опасливо дрогнул. — Да.  
— Что ты чувствуешь?  
— Сенсорную перегрузку, — прерывисто ответил Коннор, делая паузу на каждый толчок. — Информация. Огромные массивы информации. ЦПУ загружено… почти полностью.  
— По-человечески?  
— Мне очень приятно. — Коннор кривовато улыбнулся, будто не мог справиться с мимикой. — Я мог бы… демонстрировать это яснее, но ты попросил вести себя как обычно.  
— Нет, — сказал Хэнк. — Нет, всё хорошо. 

Он прижался лбом к плечу Коннора и ускорил темп. Дома было прохладно, но он весь взмок; руку, которой он упёрся в кровать, трясло. Долго он так не продержится.

— Коннор, — отрывисто пробормотал он, пытаясь отстраниться. — Я…

Коннор окинул его странным взглядом. Сейчас он выглядел как человек, который впервые лёг с кем-то в койку: растерянным, восторженным, озадаченным, пытающимся осознать то, что с ним происходит. Должно быть, этот взгляд и доконал Хэнка: он вытащил, чтобы додрочить себе рукой, и Коннор тут же сел, они едва не столкнулись лбами — в последнюю секунду Коннор успел отшатнуться. 

— Хэнк, — удивлённо сказал он, но Хэнк не дал ему договорить, притянув к себе за плечи и вжавшись губами в его губы, а потом с содроганием кончил, измазав спермой грудь и живот Коннора.

Он замер, переводя дыхание и пытаясь унять дрожь в мышцах, и не сразу понял, что Коннор его целует: в щёки, веки, висок, словно расставляя метки. Хэнк выдохнул и рассеянно ткнулся лбом ему в плечо.

— Тебе нужно, — он запнулся, — помочь?  
— Помочь?  
— Ну да.  
— С чем? — Коннор отодвинулся.  
— С тем, чтобы кончить, господь милосердный. 

Хэнк потёр переносицу. Он устал и ещё, пожалуй, влюбился самую малость, хотя постарался не обращать на это внимания. После секса тело готово было напеть мозгам что угодно. 

— Мне не нужно, — ответил Коннор. — Но я бы хотел повторить.  
— О, нет, с этим придётся подождать. — Покачнувшись, Хэнк поднялся с кровати и пошёл к шкафу, на ходу стягивая с себя рубашку. Он умудрился забыть, что она осталась на нём. — Но ты сам виноват, выбрал старикана. Придётся довольствоваться миссионерской позой раз в месяц. 

Он взял из шкафа полотенце и вернулся к кровати. 

— А вот сержант Лу… 

Висок Коннора мигнул красным.

— Хэнк, — предупреждающе начал он.  
— Я пошутил. — Он сел рядом с Коннором и стёр с его живота сперму. Полотенце он скомкал и бросил на пол. — Никаких больше разговоров о чудесной собеседнице и талантливой полицейской.

Коннор сначала рассматривал его молча, потом протянул руку и провёл кончиками пальцев по его груди, очертив выцветший контур татуировки.

— В отделении делали ставки на то, состоим ли мы в интимных отношениях.  
— Да? — Не то чтобы Хэнк сильно удивился. Ещё месяц назад он возмутился бы для проформы, но сейчас был даже немного рад.  
— Да. Это пари было вторым по популярности. Думаю, я немного виноват в том, что об этом вообще заговорили. 

Хэнк вопросительно поднял брови. 

— Двадцать четвёртого июня, когда ты простудился и остался дома, ко мне подошёл сержант Рид и сказал, цитирую, «что, так затрахал Андерсона, что он не смог дойти до участка?».  
— Вот засранец, — без запала сказал Хэнк.  
— Я распознал попытку вербально оскорбить и спросил у сержанта Рида, почему он считает интимную связь между нами унизительной для любой из сторон.  
— Господи. А первое по популярности пари?  
— О конфигурации моих гениталий. 

Хэнк со смешком откинулся на подушку. Коннор тут же навис над ним. 

— Уж с этим-то у всех наверняка выйдет промах.  
— Сержант Рид поставил десять долларов на, цитирую, «пизду».  
— Да у вас с этим латентным роботоёбом уже полноценный броманс.  
— Он говорил так же. Про броманс.

Пауза. Улыбка. 

Коннор сел рядом, прислонившись спиной к изголовью кровати. Это было трогательно и грустно: наверное, он выяснил, как положено вести себя во время секса, а что делать после узнавать не стал. 

Не посчитал нужным или важным.

В руках Коннора что-то блеснуло. Он подбросил монетку и поймал её на ноготь большого пальца.

— Знать не хочу, откуда ты её вытащил, — проворчал Хэнк. 

Коннор улыбнулся. Он щёлкнул пальцами, и монетка исчезла. 

— Серьёзно?  
— Мне нужно провести калибровку, — ответил Коннор, — просканировать системы и кое-что откорректировать на будущее, чтобы физический контакт стал ещё удовлетворительнее. А монетка лежала за подушкой. Наверное, выпала из твоего кармана.  
— «На будущее»? — не удержался Хэнк.  
— Ты против?  
— Ты можешь проводить свои калибровки лёжа и с закрытыми глазами?  
— Могу, — ответил Коннор. Хэнк дождался, пока он снова подбросит монетку, и поймал её в полёте, сориентировавшись на блеск. Потом он положил её на прикроватный столик.  
— Тогда постарайся лежать с закрытыми глазами ближайшие семь часов. 

Хэнк потянул его на себя, и он осторожно лёг рядом, головой на грудь Хэнка. Из чего бы там ни делались андроиды, голова у него была лёгкой, и он дышал, хотя наверняка мог не заморачиваться.

— Шесть часов четырнадцать минут, — сказал он.  
— Что? 

Коннор прижался щекой к его груди и перебросил руку через живот. Огонёк диода стал жёлтым и почти сразу сменился на синий. 

— Рабочий день в участке начинается в девять ноль-ноль.  
— То есть, нечего даже рассчитывать на проспать?  
— Нет.

Он не увидел, как Коннор улыбнулся, но почувствовал это. 

— На что я подписался, — вздохнул Хэнк и разлохматил ему волосы.


End file.
